


The Nightmare

by Rk900 (Thief_0f_heart)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Dreams, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, reed900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thief_0f_heart/pseuds/Rk900
Summary: Nines has a nightmare. Gavin is there to help.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	The Nightmare

**_Violet._**

**All he could see was violet.**

**It was a more red based violet, but it was violet nonetheless.**

**He was bleeding.**

**But Gavin was bleeding more.**

**_Gavin._ **

**Nines tried to get to him but he wasn’t able to move.**

**He was only able to watch in horror as his partner, no, his boyfriend, bled out.**

**Gavin turned suddenly, face morphed into a horrid expression of pure agony.**

**“Nines… help.. Me,” Nines screamed, trying his hardest to get to his lover.**

**“Nines.. Please.. Nines... Nines. Nines! _Nines!?_ ” **

~~

“-nes?! Fuck. Are you alright?” The android jolted out of stasis, shuddering and trembling. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Gavin. He scanned him quickly, He seemed to be perfectly fine other than a slightly raised heart rate. “Nines. Shit. What happened?” Gavin asked, worry in his tone. Nines opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Running a quick diagnostic he realized his stress levels were at a high 88%, he was slightly overheating, his thirium pump was beating far too fast, and his breathing was coming out in shallow pants. 

Nines felt himself start to shake as his breathing sped up and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. While he didn’t technically need to breathe, he still needed to cool down his overheating biocomponents. He felt his eyes go blurry and tears spill over, He couldn’t hear anything anymore.

He didn’t notice Gavin freak out for a second before pulling his android lover close to him, rubbing circles on his back and muttering calm words. Nines is still shaking, almost vibrating. He is sobbing now, gripping the sheets covering his legs. 

Finally, He speaks up, “I’m s-sorry..” Gavin shakes his head, “Don’t be. Emotions are a hard thing to handle sometimes.” Nines just keeps repeating apology after apology until he calms down.

“Nines, you okay?” Nines just nods his head. Gavin smiles, “Wanna tell me what happened?” Nines sighs before starting, “I couldn’t do _anything_.. I was useless. You were hurt and I couldn’t help… couldn’t even move.. I’m sorry..” Gavin just hugs him. “It’s okay. I’m still here. It was just a bad dream. You’re okay. I’m okay. We’re both okay. I love you. It’s okay.” Nines just holds on to Gavin, monitoring his heartbeat. He was okay. Gavin was okay. They were going to be okay.


End file.
